Crossing the Line: Grey Area
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: The first for my "Crossing the Line" series.. What if something inside Kim was awakened when she is left alone in the house with Ann.. Curiosity is good but too much can be dangerous.. Contains adult theme(s), incest and psychological mentality.. If you are not open to such a story then please do not read.. KimxAnn AU-ish [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This story is part of my "Crossing the Line" series.. Something I promised myself would never get out from the dark recesses of my hard drive.. But due to my muse's consistent mental nudge.. I have decided to put up one chapter of it on this site to see if you guys would accept this kind of story.. Please check my disclaimer before reading the story..

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

This story delves on the Elektra/Oedipus Complex.. For reference please check google.. If incest and such psychological mentality offends you then please **DO NOT READ PASS THIS POINT**..

**Crossing the Line: Grey Area**

Kim stretched as she was awoken by a familiar beeping sound coming from her bedside alarm clock. Grunting, she tried to sit up and check what time it was already. Normally it isn't a problem for her to wake up early in the morning but the reason she was awoken now wasn't really something a normal person would call "Normal".

Her eyes immediately turned the size of dinner plates when she saw that it was three o' clock in the morning. There wasn't really anything eventful this time of day before but ever since last week, her opinion and beliefs about things had made a complete turnaround.

Jumping out of bed and quickly running for her closet, she slammed it open and immediately went to work. Thanking that she had personally made sure her room was sound-proofed. Kim freely and carelessly moved the boxes that were piled up on the wall.

One-by-one she moved the boxes from the wall and then down to the floor. She made quick work of it as it only took her a couple of seconds to get it done and now she was free to do the thing that made her jump out of bed.

Kim moved closer to the wall, close enough that her chest was already touching it while she looked on the small glass peep hole she had installed. It was just a small hole on the wall a week before but after what she had discovered, she decided that it was best to make sure she wasn't found out.

It was completely dark on the other side and nothing could be seen. Kim cursed as she wasn't able to make out anything that was on the other room. That was until the lampshade on the bedside table lit up.

"Just like clockwork." Kim told herself as she watched the person on the other side stretch. This was the reason she had been getting up earlier than normal. It all started so innocently that Monday morning but after she saw the person on the other side of the wall do things she had never imagined, she had never been the same again.

The person yawned as she opened the drawer beside her bed and pulled out her mobile before dialling her husband's number. Kim could see how her mom called her dad and quickly checked up on him.

Yes, the person Kim Possible was peeping at was her own mom. It wasn't that she had always thought about perverted things about her mom but ever since Monday when her dad left and she saw Ann pleasure herself, she had started to feel something change inside of her.

Kim knew that Ann was fully awake now as she was sexily walking around the room while talking to her husband. It seemed to her that their conversation was getting kind of hot because she could see Ann's fingers gently and slowly sliding down her cleavage.

She gulped as she saw Ann's exposed cleavage from the loosened robe she was wearing. Things were starting to get steamy on the phone as Kim saw Ann sit down on the bed while one of her hand slowly moved inside her robe to rub her breast.

Kim wished she could hear her moan but because she sound proofed her wall, no sound was going out or coming in. That was one of the cons she needed to accept for the private show that she was getting. After a couple of seconds of internally debating about the topic, Kim pushed it to the back of her mind for the time being so that she could concentrate on the matter at hand.

She must have been out of it longer than she thought because the next scene that she saw was Ann already lying on her bed with her robe open. One hand rubbed her breast while the other played with her sex.

Kim bit her lower lip as she saw how Ann writhed and squirmed on the bed because of the pleasure she was feeling from what she was doing. It was sight that sent jolts of electricity through her being and shook her to the core. Unknown to Kim, she was unconsciously mirroring what she was seeing her mom do.

One hand slowly slipped under her shirt while the other went down inside her pants. Kim massaged her breast and played with herself as she continued to watch Ann in action. She never thought she would think about Ann this way, She never thought she would do this while looking at Ann and lastly she never thought this was going to happen, ever.

Things were starting to fully heat up and Kim was starting to lose herself in the bliss of the moment. Gently, just like how she saw Ann do it, Kim slid a finger into her sex and slowly thrust it in and out. The sensation fully consuming her being as it was a totally new feeling for her.

Faster and faster, just like how Ann's fingers did their work, Kim's fingers slid in and out of her sex. Each thrust accompanied by a gasp or a moan. After a couple of seconds she was already gasping for breath, her eyes almost rolling to the back of her head, and her knees were already telling her that they were about to give way.

Kim saw Ann arched on the top of the bed as she finally reached her climax. It was a sight to behold as she never thought someone could bend that way. Just a second behind, she followed falling on the floor panting while her sex continued to gush out. She tried to catch her breath while she did her best to preserve the image of Ann climaxing inside her head.

"That was so beautiful." Kim thought to herself while gathering what strength she had left. Kim stood up to look at the peep hole once more. Ann was still lying on the top of the bed but this time she had the mobile in hand. She knew that Ann wouldn't risk another one as she would soon be waking up Kim for school.

"Ugh! She is so hot." Kim told herself as she watched Ann stand up, robe open, exposing her bare front and her long sexy legs.

Kim continued to admire her mother's assets until Ann turned to look at her direction. Kim stepped back in fear that her mother had caught her but when she peeked once more, she saw Ann getting clothes from her closet.

"What was that all about?" Kim asked herself as the image of Ann looking at her direction continued to loop in her head. She simply shrugged off the idea as a coincidence and then started to return the boxes that she had moved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

This story delves on the Electra/Oedipus Complex.. For reference please check Google.. If incest and such psychological mentality offends you then please **DO NOT READ PASS THIS POINT LIKE YOU DID THE FIRST**..

Kim hurriedly returned the boxes she had moved earlier as she knew that Ann would be coming to her room any second now to wake her up for school. She quickly ran back to her bed and covered herself to pretend that she was still asleep.

"Kimmie..." Ann called as she knocked on her door. Kim didn't bother to answer but instead completely covered herself with the blanket. She waited a couple of seconds and sure enough the door slowly opened. She could hear the door creak open and Ann's footstep slowly moving to her bed.

She sat on the bed and gently shook Kim to try to wake her up but Kim didn't budge. A lot of things ran on Kim's mind while she pretended to be asleep. Ann tried a couple more times to wake her up but Kim just laid there in silence as she pretended to be heavily asleep.

"Just like your father." Ann commented as she moved her arm over Kim's waist while she leaned closer to try to wake the redhead up. Ann's comment stirred something in Kim, something she couldn't quite figure out.

"Dad's not here. I'm here." A voice inside Kim's head said. She was puzzled why that thought came into mind. Was she now getting jealous of the attention her mom was giving her dad? Kim tried to shake the thought away but another one popped into mind as her nostrils were assaulted by the scent of Ann. It was very faint but Kim could still smell the sweet nectar that came out from her mother's sex. Though it was very faint, it was still so intoxicating that it was making her light headed.

"Come on bubble-butt." Ann joked as she pulled the blanket off Kim. Kim however still kept her eyes closed as she continued faking sleep. Ann got worried as she saw Kim all flustered after she removed the blanket and quickly tried to get Kim's temperature using her hand.

"You're a bit warm." Ann said to herself as she leaned closer to try to check on Kim. The closeness was too much for Kim as this proximity was eating up whatever self control she still had left. It was complete torture for her, it felt like dangling a lot of candy in front of a kid but telling him/her that he/she couldn't have it. After a couple of seconds, Kim couldn't help it any longer so she wrapped her arm around Ann's neck and quickly placed a kiss on her mother's lips.

Ann was surprised at Kim's sudden action, warm soft lips assaulting her own while her daughter's tongue slowly trying to enter her mouth. Ann couldn't help but moan as the frustration that was building up inside of her due to James' absence was suddenly released by this soft lips.

She was in a complete bliss as she took Ann's moan as a sign that she wanted it as well. Kim's hand moved to grab the edge of her robe and slowly started to pull it down. The kiss they were sharing became more passionate as Kim's tongue finally penetrated inside Ann's mouth while her hands wondered and played on her mom's rich mounts.

She was on such a high as her hands explored her mother's curves. Kim knew that Ann was beautiful and sexy but she never thought that she felt this good to hold. Every inch felt like it was perfectly sculpted just like Venus de Milo. Ann was also getting caught up in the heat of the moment as well, as her hands slowly started to mirror what Kim's hands were doing. At first she was only letting her hands slide on Kim's arms, next she moved to caress and massage her soft perky mounts, and then when she became much more aggressive as her hand moved down Kim's waist to touch her wet sex.

The sudden contact made Kim utter Ann's name causing the older woman to snap out of her trance.

"Kimmie!" Ann exclaimed as she suddenly pushed Kim away from her. The young redhead snapped out of her trance as well as she saw Ann looking at her confused. The two stared at each other panting but not saying a word.

Ann was the first to recover, as she stood up and quickly walked towards the door. Kim wanted to follow her to stop her and pull her back but something was keeping her in place. Ann was about to exit the room when she stopped for a second to tell Kim to get ready for school. After that she hurriedly walked back to her room and locked her door.

She sat on the floor with her back on the door while both hands held her head. A lot of things came flooding in her mind, but the most that occupied her mind was the images of what had just happened. Unconsciously she reached for her lips with one hand and gently traced the spot where her daughter's lips had just been.

"How could I do that to my own daughter?" Ann asked herself as she tried to wipe her lips of what had happened.

Kim however was thinking the exact opposite of what was going through Ann's mind. She replayed the images in her head again and again. She touched the lips that had kissed Ann's and slowly she traced her body in the same manner Ann's hands had moved. She remembered how she made her moan, the way she made her answer back her kiss. A lot had already happened in such a short time but Kim was happy that it happened.

A smile formed on her face as she quickly browsed through her closet. After a couple of seconds, she came back to her bed with a pink stripped tank top with bared midriff and skinny blue jeans. Somehow after what had happened she felt the need to change, to look better, to look both pleasing and beautiful so that Ann would be proud to show her off.

Once she had finish taking a shower and getting dressed up, Kim quickly made her way down to the kitchen only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw that Ann wasn't down there yet. It was strange as Ann was usually already down here cooking breakfast and since it had already been a week that they were the only ones there, she had never not once got to the kitchen first. Getting worried about Ann, Kim quickly went back up the stairs to try to check if she was still in her room.

"Mom, are you still there?" Kim called out. She could hear shuffling noises from the other side so that means Ann was still there. She tried to call out again and this time Ann finally answered her.

"Can you make your own breakfast Kim?" Ann asked with a weak voice from behind the door. "I'll be here a little longer."

Kim happily answered an okay before going back to the kitchen. Unknown to her, Ann was mentally beating herself up for what had happened.

"What kind of a mother Am I?" Ann asked herself. She wished James and the twins never went on that father and son(s) science camp last Monday. If they didn't then things wouldn't have happened. She was lost in that thought when she unconsciously pulled out a pair sexy bra and panties along with her work clothes. She was absent minded while arranging her things when her eyes focused on the two undergarments. Her eyes immediately turned the size of dinner plates when she saw what she had done.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I would have to say the scoring stands at 5-1 in favour of me continuing to post the rest of the chapters.. I take it that it's not too offensive to the readers.. (Pweh! Wipes forehead..) Just to put it on the table, I wrote this story not because I wanted to write lemons or later on smut but to show and explore the topic which this story is base on and to see my limitations in writing as well.. Just wanted to get that out way.. ^^ BTW please leave a review if you think I should post the other chapters..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

This story delves on the Electra/Oedipus Complex.. For reference please check Google.. If incest and such psychological mentality offends you then please **DO NOT READ PASS THIS POINT LIKE YOU DID THE FIRST**..

Kim arrived at school feeling all fresh, strangely she felt like she was a new person. It seemed that she wasn't the only one to notice this as people she really didn't know started to greet her and complement how hot she looked.

This was first time that she was getting this kind of attention and it was definitely a welcome thing. Feeling the new found confidence, she strutted towards her locker. It was still too early so there wasn't that much people in the corridors but the once that were there were certainly keeping an eye on her.

"Hey KP!" Ron called out to her as he came closer. Kim turned to look at him only to see a surprised Ron standing behind him. She giggled at the site of him standing there goofily with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Damn, girlfriend!" Monique exclaimed causing the two to turn and look at her. "Who chose your wardrobe?"

Kim nervously smiled at her friend, unsure if what Monique had said was a complement or not. Monique saw the look on her face so she quickly smiled at Kim reassuringly before whistling as she did a once over of the redhead.

"Thanks Mo." Kim said as she took her things from her locker.

"Just got to say you're T-H-T-H." Mo told her as they walked away from Kim's locker. Kim simply smiled at her compliment while Ron was at a lost. Seeing this, Mo clarified what she meant and told the blond what T-H-T-H meant.

"It means too hot to handle Ron." Mo explained as she nudged his side. Ron blushed and rebutted that he knew that. The two women only laughed at him as they knew otherwise.

The trio happily continued on their way to their classroom until they saw Bonnie and Tara sitting on a bench in the distance. Mo and Ron continued on walking but Kim was somehow planted on her spot. As if in a trance like state she continued to watch the two cheerleaders.

"Wow." Kim thought to herself as she looked at how Bonnie and Tara looked. She never really appreciated their figure and fashion sense but somehow she was seeing all that now. She couldn't get her eyes off Bonnie curves and somehow she couldn't get her eyes off Tara's beautiful smile as well.

Kim was really torn with the emotion that she was feeling now. It seemed that ever since she saw her mom pleasure herself, she had somehow come to appreciate other women as well. She was still lost in her thoughts when she unconsciously said what was on her mind.

"I never knew she had those curves." Kim said to herself as she appreciated Bonnie's rich mounts.

"Excuse me." Mo said from behind her.

This startled Kim making her jump up in her spot. Mo shook her head at her antic but the smile on her face never left. Cold sweat formed on her forehead as questions ran through her head, asking if Mo could have heard her.

"Are you okay girlfriend?" Mo asked as she reached for Kim's arm.

"How long have you been there Mo?" Kim asked nervously. Monique looked at her for a couple of seconds before finally speaking. Mo thought about her words carefully as she didn't want to say anything that might offend the redhead.

"I've been here ever since you said wow." Mo admitted to her. Kim blushed furiously as the thought of Monique standing there watching her while she ogled her fellow cheerleaders was something she wasn't prepared for. She wanted to speak and explain to her friend that it wasn't what she might be thinking but words never left her mouth.

"Look I don't judge Kim."Mo told her. "I just never thought of you as a switch hitter."

"I'm not!" Kim exclaimed. This made Mo only look at her suspiciously as her reply was too fast that it was obvious she was being defensive.

The two were too busy with their conversation that they didn't notice the two cheerleaders approach them. The next thing that happened caught them both completely off guard as Tara came from behind and hugged Kim.

A loud yelp echoed through the corridors as Kim was surprised by Tara's action.

"Chill Possible." Bonnie told her.

Kim saw Tara move back beside Bonnie with a confused look on her face. She immediately regretted what had happened as it was Tara that hugged her and there was no harm with what she had done.

"What's your problem?" Bonnie asked her as she and Tara looked at Kim questioningly. The redhead was rescued by Mo when she was the one who answered for her.

"Issues, that's what." Mo replied flatly.

Bonnie didn't bother to ask any further as she just pulled Tara and proceeded towards their classroom without looking back. Kim was left with Mo still frozen in her spot not saying anything. After a couple of seconds she turned to look at Mo before she spoke.

"I can't do this now." Kim told her as she looked at Mo.

Monique knew that look and it was definitely something she didn't see too often. It was the look Kim gives her or Ron meaning that she was completely clueless.

"I got to go." Kim told her before turning and running away.

The trip back home was a quick and quiet one. There weren't much people on the streets and no one that recognized her in their area. She lazily got out of her car and then proceeded to enter the house. It was an empty house as her mom was still at work and her dad plus the tweebs were still in the science camp.

She dropped her bag on the counter and then proceeded towards the refrigerator. She was still beating herself mentally when she saw something hanging on the side of the fridge. A white apron hung on a hook with a "Kiss the cook" logo on it.

A devious smile formed on her face as an idea popped on her head.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First of all.. Thank you to all who have reviewed and read this story.. Second.. Electra/Oedipus complex tackles a child's sexual desire to posses his/her mother/father.. So please understand that sex is part of the story.. I will promise though that everything would be handled delicately.. Third.. If you're wondering why I am positioning Kim as a lesbian, it is because it is part of the Electra/Oedipus complex.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

This story delves on the Electra/Oedipus Complex.. For reference please check Google.. If incest and such psychological mentality offends you then please **DO NOT READ PASS THIS POINT LIKE YOU DID THE FIRST**..

The streets were quiet, not a soul in sight. Usually it was so lively when Ann came home from work but today was totally different. It was as if everything around her was sympathizing with her, the sky grew dark and cold wind blew.

Work was not an option for her this morning as she couldn't focus at work because of the thoughts of what happened at home still lingered in her head. She tried to bury herself with work but it was completely useless as she couldn't focus. Thinking that she would do more harm if she stayed in the office, Ann decided to go home earlier.

"At least Kim is still in school." Ann thought to herself.

She continued on driving until she got to their street. Slowing down as she turned the car towards their driveway. She was almost finished parking when she smelled something delicious in the air.

"Someone must be baking." Ann said to herself. "And that someone is definitely good."

After contenting herself by sniffing the inviting sent of delicious pastries, Ann proceeded in entering their house. She had just opened the door slightly when the scent from earlier assaulted her nostrils once more, only this time it was much stronger.

Her mind raced as to determine why the scent came from inside the house. She knew Kim wasn't going to be home until later in the afternoon and her husband and sons were not due until next Monday.

"Probably they came home earlier." Anne thought to herself. This idea brightened her up as she had missed her husband and two sons but most of all that means that there would be no more awkward moment between Kim and herself.

She excitedly rushed towards the kitchen and once she was there, she happily announced out loud that she was already home. Unfortunately, she assumed wrong that her husband and sons were already home from science camp. Ann never thought that it could be Kim home early from school and to say that she was surprised to see her daughter was an understatement.

"Welcome home." Kim greeted her with the same lively tone she used.

"Uhm, hey Kimmie," Ann said nervously. "Why are you home so early?" She asked.

The younger redhead stopped at what she was doing and thought for a second the best reply that she could give. Unable to make up of a proper lie, she decided to tell Ann the truth. Carrying the mixing bowl that she was holding, she moved closer to Ann until they were only inches apart.

"I'm sorry mom." Kim started. "I felt sick at school so I immediately went home." She explained as she showed Ann her trademark puppy-dog-pout.

Maternal instinct kicking in, Ann quickly tried to feel Kim's temperature and also checked if Kim was in anyway sick. She was too busy trying to see if the younger redhead was in any way sick that she failed to notice the smirk on Kim's face.

Loving the attention she was getting from Ann, Kim tried to milk the situation by acting sick.

"If you weren't feeling right then why did you bake?" Ann scolded her as she guided Kim to sit down on the chair beside the table. She tried to get the mixing bowl from her daughter but Kim wouldn't let go. "Kimberly Ann Possible, you give me that right now or I will forcefully take that from you."

"Okay but I want you to taste it first." Kim said weakly, still continuing her pretence of being sick. Ann was hesitant at first because she could feel something wasn't right but eventually she agreed.

Opening her mouth expecting a spoonful of the batter, the next thing that happened surprised her. The young redhead dipped her finger in the batter and then shoved it in Ann's mouth. Ann was shocked that it was Kim's fingers that entered her mouth that she wasn't able to react.

Being surprised by what Kim had done and tasting the delicious treat coating her finger, Ann was both stunned and lost.

"Do you like it?" Kim asked with a devious smile on her face. Ann was still at a loss for words at the surprised intrusion of her mouth that she wasn't able to respond. Kim took it differently and thought that Ann was enjoying it and that she was inviting her more because the older redhead hasn't pulled out Kim's finger from her mouth.

Slowly she moved her finger inside Ann's mouth, feeling the sensation of Ann's tongue against her two fingers. After making sure that all of the batter in her finger was gone, she slowly pulled them out. This snapped Ann from her trance.

"Kimmie." Ann muttered out loud as she moved back.

"Do you want some more?" Kim said with a mischievous smile as she dipped her finger in the batter once more. Ann's attention was once again pulled towards Kim's finger but after a couple of seconds, she was somehow able to resist the urge.

"It was delicious Kimmie." Ann said. "But you need to rest. I thought you didn't feel good."

Kim put down the mixing bowl and then slowly moved closer to Ann. Once she was an inch away from her, she seductively licked the batter off her finger before leaning forward to whisper in Ann's ear.

"I'm sorry I lied." Kim whispered to her ear. "By the way you taste better." The sensation in her skin caused by Kim's breath sent shiver down Ann's spine.

Mustering up all of her courage and self restraint, she pushed Kim away before turning around to leave. Kim was surprised by Ann's sudden action that she wasn't able to say anything but instead just stood there alone in the kitchen as she saw Ann's image disappear in the distance.

Once she was able to recompose herself, Kim continued her work while happily whistling. Unknown to her Ann was standing just behind the wall opposite the kitchen. She had her back on the wall while she panted heavily.

Quiet sobs left her after a couple of seconds while she mentally kept on beating herself for her weakness.

"Why am I like this?" Ann asked herself. "Is there something wrong with me? Is that why Kim is acting that way?"

She tiredly walked up the stairs going back to her room, heavy in thought and emotion about the things that had been happening.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you liked that little chapter.. ^^And once again thank you for all the views and positive reviews.. Next stop a rainy evening with just two redheads in one house.. A level up for the sexual reference and for the drama as well.. Again I will be careful with the sexual reference and I promise that it will not be more than needed.. Please leave a review for this chapter.. ^^

* * *

**PS:** Special Shout out to Beckman (since I have no way of messaging you.. Here is the answer to your question..)

**Electra Complex:** Is almost similar to the Oedipus complex as it manifest the same traits, origin and reference. However, the sexual attraction rather than being focused on the mother is instead focused on the father.

I have put and mentioned it on my disclaimer because of the special situation of this story. Rather than saying the story is based on the opposite of the Oedipus complex since Kim is a female attracted to her mother. I have simply referenced it because of the traits that she is showing is similar to the Electra complex but her focus is on her mother Ann.

Also, No there will be no Shego in this story and no other pairings than the two redheads.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

This story delves on the Electra/Oedipus Complex.. For reference please check Google.. If incest and such psychological mentality offends you then please **DO NOT READ PASS THIS POINT LIKE YOU DID THE FIRST**..

The sky wept as the cold rain crashed with the house's walls while the howling wind passed through the gaps of the closed windows. Not a soul in sight outside as the rain continued to pour while two redheads occupied two different rooms inside the house.

Kim hadn't seen Ann come down from her room ever since their incident earlier in the kitchen. Worried that she might have been too aggressive, Kim thought about a plan to make amends. She prepared the whole living room for what she had planned and made sure that everything was going to be in Ann's liking.

A warm blanket was placed on the couch while different kinds of food were laid down on the table. Ann's favourite movies were placed on the table as well. So that once Kim can convince Ann to come down they could sit on the couch, enjoy the food and probably watch some movies.

Once everything was settled, Kim quickly made her way towards the second floor of the house and then to Ann's room. Leaning on the door to check on what Ann was doing, Kim heard nothing but the sound of the rain outside.

"Mom." Kim called inside the room as she knocked on the door. She tried a couple of times but there was still no answer. Thinking that Ann might be asleep, Kim just turned around and then sluggishly walked towards the stairs.

She was already halfway towards the stairs when the door to Ann's room opened. It was very dark inside the room but Kim could still see the outline of Ann's figure.

"You called me Kimmie?" Ann asked as she walked out of the room while still rubbing her eyes. Kim was surprised to see her only wearing a robe, the robe she had seen just this morning when she peeked at her.

"I just wanted us to talk." Kim said after snapping out of her daze. Ann nodded in reply and then followed Kim as she headed down the stairs. The older redhead was quiet as they both went down stairs but once they entered the living room, a very audible gasp escaped her lips.

"Wow." Ann said as she looked at the things Kim had prepared for her. Both hands automatically covered her lips while tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting." Kim said from behind her.

Silence hung in the air for a couple of seconds but after that Ann still didn't respond. Kim seeing that Ann was just keeping quiet slowly guided her towards the couch. The two redheads sat side-by-side, nothing but a large unfolded blanket separating them.

Kim reached for Ann's hands and slowly pulled them close to her chest. Looking into the older woman's eyes, she confessed everything. Starting from the first time she saw Ann in her room up until this afternoon's kitchen incident.

"That's just a lingering emotion Kimmie." Ann said finally. "That was the first time you saw something that intimate and now you're thinking that what you're feeling is totally something else." She explained as she pulled her hands back from Kim. The young redhead could only stare at her mother, unable to say anything in response.

Ann was about to stand up when a hand reached for her arm. Looking back she saw Kim looking at her with soulful eyes. Ann couldn't help but be captivated by them. Slowly moving back to the spot she had just moved from, she settled down once more.

"Do you really believe all that you've just said?" Kim asked Ann without diverting her gaze. Ann felt like something got stuck in her throat as she was unable to answer Kim's question. She wanted to say yes she was sure but a hint of doubt still lingered in her head.

"I don't believe silence means yes." Kim told her after a couple of silence between them.

The silence remained in the air but there was definitely less tension. Ann looked at Kim questioningly, as if asking what the young redhead wanted. As if reading her mind though, Kim leaned back on the couch and gestured Ann to come closer.

Hesitantly Ann moved closer to Kim and once they were side-by-side, the younger redhead leaned on Ann. The proximity was a huge leap from their earlier situation as this time even though they were close to each other, no sexual contact was happening and instead they just sat there like two normal people. Once they were comfortable, Kim grabbed the remote and played the movie that she had inserted into the player before she fetched Ann.

"I love you." Kim said out loud while the movie started to play. Ann listened to what she had to say but kept her focus on the screen.

"I love you too Kimmie." Ann replied. "You're my only daughter." She added.

Kim sat up straight and looked at Ann once more. The older redhead didn't look at her but Kim knew that Ann's full attention was on her.

"If you're afraid that I am only saying this because I have seen the things I've seen and felt things that I felt earlier then you are totally wrong." Kim said with confidence. "I disregarded this feeling before because I thought I was simply admiring you as my mom but now I know better."

Ann hugged Kim and gently squeezed the younger redhead before finally speaking.

"This isn't right." Ann whispered to her ear. Kim responded by gently kissing the older redhead on her neck while keeping the close contact that they had. She promised Ann that she was only going to talk to her but if the older redhead wasn't going to be fully honest with her then it would be best to forget words but rather talk with their actions.

Ann slowly closed her eyes as the sensation from the kiss slowly crawled all over her skin. The emotion that she was suppressing inside, was already wildly trying to come out. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she forgets once more.

"If this is a phase that you need to get over then I am here for you." Ann told Kim. She knew that Kim knew it was a lie but she couldn't say the truth as she herself didn't know what to think. Letting things go their natural flow seemed to Ann was the best course of action so she chose this path.

Kim looked at her with a big smile plastered on her face. Pulling the unfolded blanket over them, Kim hugged Ann tighter while she leaned on the older woman.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Again thank you to all who have continued to support the story.. ^^ I know I promised there was going to be some action here and some drama but I decided that it would be best to have the drama first.. Also everything from chapter 1 up until this point has only happened in one day.. Just putting that out to avoid confusion..


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

This story delves on the Electra/Oedipus Complex.. For reference please check Google.. If incest and such psychological mentality offends you then please **DO NOT READ PASS THIS POINT LIKE YOU DID THE FIRST**..

The rain continued to pour while the harsh wind crashed with the strong walls of the Possible's residence. Nothing could be clearly made out if you looked outside the window but neither of the two redheads inside actually cared.

It rained, the wind blew and the sky rumbled but neither of them really noticed. All that they could think of was the woman in front of them and what could be running in her mind. After a couple of seconds of silence Kim pulled the blanket over them as she leaned closer to Ann.

She gently glided her hand over the older woman's body as she moved to get on top of her. Ann battled her inner demons as Kim made her move but she knew it was definitely a losing battle as she slowly felt her body warming up to what Kim was doing.

Once the younger redhead was on top of her, Kim slowly leaned down and kissed her on the jaw line, tracing it up until she reached Ann's ear. There she teased the older woman by whispering to her ear sweet nothings that she knew would work on Ann.

True enough, Ann found herself panting heavily as she hugged the younger woman on top of her. Mustering whatever strength and self control she had, she whispered to Kim's ear something that she herself didn't believe.

"Just this once," Ann whispered to Kim's ear. "Promise me never again after this." She added. However the young redhead was completely deaf to her plea as she continued her assault on the older woman. After contenting herself by kissing Ann's neck and jaw line, Kim moved to kiss the lips that she had so desired since they started.

First it was just a soft teasing kiss until she slowly built up the pace and turned it into a very passionate one, making the older redhead moan in response. Without breaking the kiss, her tongue started to explore and taste the sweetness of Ann's mouth.

Lost in the bliss of the moment, Ann unconsciously moved her hand behind Kim's head and then grabbed her hair so that she could push it forward so that their kiss would be deeper. She was starting to feel her primal instinct kick in when Kim held both of her hands and secured it on top of her head.

She squirmed and fidgeted to get free but it was no use, the young redhead definitely was stronger than her. Looking up with questioning eyes, she looked at Kim only to be surprised by the hunger in her eyes. She could only gulp as she saw Kim lower herself to kiss her once more. Slowly closing her eyes in anticipation, Ann waited for the contact of their lips but it never came.

"What?" Ann asked weakly as she opened her eyes to look at Kim.

Kim's face was only inches away from hers but the young redhead didn't continue with the kiss. She just sat on top of Ann looking at her as if waiting for something. Unable to bear the pressure building up inside of her, Ann asked Kim why she stopped.

"I want you to admit that you love me." Kim said as she continued to look at Ann hungrily. "And I don't mean as a daughter. I want you to say you love me as me and that you want this."

Ann once again battled with herself as she argued about what's right and what was wrong. She knew that what they were doing was wrong but the emotion and pressure building up inside of her was telling her to just let go.

"Say it." Kim said with force as one of her hand slowly slid inside Ann's robe and caressed her nether lips. A soft moan escaped Ann's lips and with that contact she totally forgot about everything.

"I love you." Ann told Kim as she quickly cupped her faced and hungrily assaulted the younger redhead's lips. Kim moaned at the kiss and openly welcomed it as she felt Ann's tongue explore her mouth. Their tongue lashed at each other while their lips hungrily kissed as well.

"I love you... I love you..." Ann repeated as she continued to trail her kiss from Kim's mouth down to her small perky mounts. Cupping one in her right hand and another in her mouth, Ann simultaneously sucked and caressed both of Kim's small mounts.

This made Kim arched back as the sensation fully consumed her. She never thought that what she had dreamt only before was truly happening now. Holding Ann's head, she let Ann continued with what she was doing while she continued to caress the older woman's nether lips.

It continued on for a couple more minutes, an hour maybe or even an eternity. They were lost in moment that they completely disregarded everything around them. All they cared about was how good the other woman felt and how good they felt from what was happening.

"Kimmie..." Ann said weakly snapping her out of her trance. Kim looked at Ann questioningly but continued with what she was doing. Seeing Ann in a dream like state, Kim knew what Ann wanted with her.

She continued with what she was doing only this time her fingers went faster and deeper. Each thrust earning her a soft moan from the older redhead. Sensing that she was near her climax, Ann bettered her work and imitated what Kim was doing.

The two redheads shared a dance, an intimate dance. Writhing and squirming with each movement of their hands. It seemed to last forever that was until Kim and Ann finally reached the height of their ecstasy. A loud scream escaping from both of their lips as they both fell back flat on the couch.

Ann's body was still shaking as she was still feeling the after effects of what they have done when Kim crawled on top of her once again. The younger redhead didn't make any advancement on her anymore but this time she just tiredly said I love you to Ann before she rested her head on the older woman's chest.

She was already sleeping after a couple of minutes but Ann was still wide awake, looking at the ceiling doing nothing but repeating what had happened between them in her head. She didn't want to think anymore, she wanted to sleep but all she could do was lie there thinking while tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, before anyone reviews about biting my head off because of the sexual scene(s) in this chapter.. I would just like to say in my defence that it took me 2 days to finish editing this so that it would be done tastefully and not just pure smut.. I hope you liked this chapter, if you did please leave a review.. If not then I would like to know your reaction so leave a review.. Either way thank you for taking the time to read my work.. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

This story delves on the Electra/Oedipus Complex.. For reference please check Google.. If incest and such psychological mentality offends you then please **DO NOT READ PASS THIS POINT LIKE YOU DID THE FIRST**..

The sun was already peeking through the curtains of the living room window when Kim woke up from her sleep. She had a good nap as she was fully exhausted from what she and Ann did the night before. It was like a dream to finally hear Ann say that she loved her but Kim knew that it was all real.

She was still rubbing her eyes when she noticed that she was alone on the couch. Alone, naked and with only a blanket to cover her, Kim looked around to try to find the older redhead but Ann was nowhere in sight and this made Kim's heart sink.

"Mom..." Kim called out as she tried to look for Ann. She tried a couple more times but there was no answer to her call.

Slowly getting up from her position, Kim wrapped the blanket around her and then headed out of the living room. She had to tip-toe out as evidence of what had happened last night was still evident due to the mess on the floor.

A smile formed on her lips as she remembered what had happened.

"_I love you..._" Kim remembered Ann tell her as they made love last night. She knew that the first time Ann said it was because she forced the older woman but after that all the times she said it was definitely all Ann.

"Where could she be?" Kim asked herself as she stood just below the stairs. She was still pondering about where the older redhead could be when the scent of delicious food being cooked assaulted her nostrils.

Immediately, Kim knew that it was Ann cooking in the kitchen.

"_I'd know that cooking anywhere._" Kim thought to herself as she quickly made her way towards the kitchen. It only took her a couple of seconds before she was standing at the door of the kitchen, watching the older redhead go about her cooking.

Ann stood there in front of the stove wearing the same robe she wore last night while she cooked their breakfast. It was a sight to behold as she cooked with the same precision and expertise as she did when she worked in the medical centre.

"Lovely." Kim whispered to herself as she tip-toed towards Ann.

It only took her a second or two before she was finally behind the older redhead. Carefully moving her arms into position, Kim suddenly trapped Ann in an embrace making the older woman yelp in surprise.

"Good Morning!" Kim greeted Ann before she buried her face in the older redhead's nape and hair. Ann was so surprised by Kim's sudden appearance that she stiffened at the contact making her unable to reply.

"That looks so delicious." Kim teasingly whispered in Ann's ears as she looked over her shoulder to see what her mom was cooking. "But I think you're still much more delicious than that." She added before giving a peck to the older woman's cheek.

"That's enough Kim." Ann said in a stern tone as she freed herself from the younger woman's embrace.

It was now Kim's turn to be surprised as she didn't expect this cold shoulder treatment from Ann. She looked at Ann questioningly but the older woman didn't offer any explanation but instead busied herself with her cooking.

Kim sat on the other side of the table and there she quietly observed Ann's behaviour. She didn't notice it earlier because she was too happy but now she could feel the tension in the air. It was just like walking in a refrigerator room while being naked. You feel the full force of the coldness of the room while each movement you do causes you unbearable pain.

She sat there quietly for a couple more seconds while she watched Ann cook but as soon as the older woman was finished, Kim finally spoke up.

"What's the matter mom?" Kim asked as she looked at Ann with loving eyes. Ann's heart almost melted at the sight but she knew she had to hold her ground so that she could get her point across. She didn't say anything but instead continued with placing the food she had cooked on the table.

"Mom," Kim said as she reached for Ann's hand.

Their hands touching made Ann accidentally drop the pitcher she was holding. This surprised the both of them as Kim didn't expect this reaction from Ann while the other didn't know that this slight contact would have such an effect on her.

"I'm sorry." Ann said as she turned around to grab a table napkin.

"No I'm sorry." Kim told her as she sat back down.

There was silence in the kitchen as Ann cleaned the mess she made. Kim never said a word but instead sat there in silence with a confused look on her face. She thought that after last night things would be better but this was totally the opposite of what she expected.

"What's wrong?" Kim finally asked as Ann threw the used table napkin in the trash bin.

Ann breathed in heavily first before she met the younger woman's gaze.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Ann started to explain. "What happened last night was a one-time thing."

"One-time..." Kim repeated weakly as questions started to pop up in her head.

"I know you're going through a phase." Ann continued. "But that should be the last time that 'that' should happen."

Kim stared at Ann in disbelief as she listened to what the older woman was telling her. She couldn't believe the lies coming out of Ann's mouth.

"You're saying that now but you were completely doing the opposite last night!" Kim shouted as she stood up and slammed her hand on the table. This caught Ann off guard making her step back at Kim's sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry." Kim said as she suddenly turned around and left the kitchen running towards her room. She quickly ran up the stairs and then slammed the door after her once she entered her room.

"Liar." Kim whispered as her knees suddenly gave out causing her to fall down on her behind. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she remembered what Ann had said in the kitchen. Weakly she leaned her back on the door and then pulled her legs close to her chest as she embraced them.

"Liar... Liar..." Kim repeated as she cried her heart out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all for the support your showing in this story.. I know it's a sensitive topic but thank you for being open minded and staying with me as I continue to complete this story.. ^^

A quick shout out to answer some of the questions/comment:

**JP1124:** Thank you for those kind words and for being open minded about the story.. ^^

**Beckman & cwesthawk:** Thanks for sticking up for me.. ^^

**greenjolt:** I decided Kim to have no disregard for the ethnical wrongness of the situation because I plan to build up on the pros and con of it.. Also it has something to do with the next story of this series.. ^^

**hot shot:** Tara doesn't know anything yet.. (The hug was in reference to how Japanese female students greet their friends.) But Kim's reaction afterwards could have already sent some signals.. ^^

**red reviewer:** Drama.. that's all I can say for now.. ^^

I know I haven't personally thanked everyone who had reviewed, favourite and followed the story but please know that your support is greatly appreciated.. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

This story delves on the Electra/Oedipus Complex.. For reference please check Google.. If incest and such psychological mentality offends you then please **DO NOT READ PASS THIS POINT LIKE YOU DID THE FIRST**..

Kim cautiously walked down the stairs after an hour of crying in her room. It had taken her that long for her to calm down due to the shock she got this morning when Ann's behaviour suddenly made a 360. She thought that everything was going to be okay with her and Ann after what had happened last night but she was completely wrong.

She expected a loving Ann to greet her good morning when she woke up but what she got was only Ann's cold shoulder.

"Liar," Kim muttered to herself as she tip-toed around the house looking for her. She wanted to check were Ann was and catch her by surprise so that when they talked, Ann wouldn't have her guard up.

It took her a couple of minutes to search the whole house but Ann was nowhere to be seen. Exhausted, Kim dragged her feet until she was back inside the kitchen. Feeling both tired and lazy, Kim slumped herself down the nearest chair and then leaned her head on top of the table.

"_Was last night supposed to be just a dream? Did she really just give me that one time?_" Kim mentally questioned herself. She was already feeling the depression slowly taking over her once more when suddenly a thought popped in her head.

"_You're Kim Possible._"

Kim suddenly sat straightened up as the thought reminded her of who she was and what she did. She'd been moping around for far too long. This wasn't like her at all. She never gave up this easily and if Ann was going to play hard to get, she was going to need to ramp up her game.

"Now where could she be?" Kim asked herself as she tried to look around the kitchen for any possible clues. She was almost going to dismiss the kitchen when her eyes suddenly landed on a sticky note on the fridge's door.

"There's an emergency at the hospital, won't be back till late this evening." Kim read the note out loud.

Ann was clearly trying to avoid her. She knew that Kim would be able to recover quickly after what she did this morning so her next step was to avoid the young redhead. Kim thought for a minute as she reread the note once more.

"If you're going to be like that then..." Kim said to herself as a smirk formed on her lips.

Meanwhile at the Middleton Medical Centre, Ann was pacing back and forth inside her office. She left that note for Kim so that the young redhead would distance herself from Ann but she knew that her daughter was too smart for that kind of an excuse and it would simply slow her down.

"It'll only slow her down a couple of minutes." Ann said to herself as she sat down on her swivel chair.

She just sat there staring at her computer's monitor while she tried to contemplate of a full proof plan to avoid Kim and fix the mess that has happened.

"_Why are you trying to avoid her?_" A voice inside her head asked her.

"_She's my daughter and what we're doing is wrong._" Ann answered herself mentally.

"What we're doing? I thought it was just a onetime thing? Shouldn't you have said 'what you've done'?"

Ann shook her head vigorously as she tried to shake the thought away. She couldn't understand why even her own thought was betraying her. She knew that what she and Kim did was wrong but why was there something in her that was longing for the attention of the young redhead.

"No, that will never happen again." Ann said to herself as she leaned back on her swivel chair.

"What will never happen again Doctor?" A voice asked from the door.

Ann was surprised to hear someone speak from the door of the office. She quickly fixed herself and then looked at the direction from where the voice came from.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Nurse Naomi said as she walked towards Ann's table. Ann gave her a smile in response before simply waving Naomi's worry.

"Just a lot on my mind," Ann explained as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Naomi simply nodded in understanding and then placed the folders she was carrying on Ann's table. It was a couple of the files that Ann had requested of the nurse and it was something she was supposed to work on at home but due to her current predicament, she had decided to simply work on it here in the hospital.

Naomi was about to leave the good doctor when she remembered something, making her turn back and pull a small parcel out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Ann asked as she looked at the small box Naomi was holding.

"It's for you Doc." Naomi told her. "This came by mail and all it had was small thank you note with your name on it."

"Hmm," Ann hummed to herself as she reached for the small box.

It was very light and not bigger than Ann's palm. No signs or markings were on the cover so Ann thought that it might be a personalized gift from one of her previous patients. She quickly opened it up and was surprised to see that it had her favourite chocolate inside.

"Should I go tell Doctor Possible about this?" Naomi teased Ann as she looked at the small box of chocolate Ann was holding. The redheaded doctor blushed in furiously in response as she tried to think who would send her chocolates. Naomi simply laughed at her reaction and then headed for the door.

"Stop teasing." Ann shushed the laughing nurse. "It's probably just a thank you gift from one of my previous patients." She explained before biting a small chunk of the chocolate. Naomi just continued to laugh at her before disappearing once again behind the door of her office.

"_Delicious,_" Ann thought to herself as she took a couple more bites of the chocolate. She had already eaten a good amount of bites when Naomi's head popped out from behind the door once more.

"You've got a visitor." Naomi announced with a smile. Ann nodded in reply and then asked for Naomi to let the visitor in.

She was so busy whipping her lips of any sign of the chocolate that she was completely surprised when she raised her head to look at who her visitor was.

"Kimmie," Ann muttered in surprise.

"Hey mom," Kim greeted with a smile. "How did you like the chocolate I sent you?"

If Ann could be anymore surprised, she might have already have had a heart attack then and there.

"_Of course, no one knew that that was my favourite chocolate besides my family._" Ann thought to herself. She was so absorbed in that realization that she didn't notice Kim lock the door of her office and quickly move to her side.

"Oh, there was something special about that chocolate as well." Kim whispered to her ear. Ann felt her breath touch her skin, sending shiver down her spine and stirring something inside of her. She didn't like what was happening but as if on instinct she asked Kim what it was.

"Well let's just say I put in something to make you honest."

Both shock and fear registered in Ann's face as she felt her body heat up and a familiar craving awakened inside of her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay guys.. I thought I was already getting back to my writing groove but I was dead wrong.. Still can't write like I used to so progress has been slow with all updates with my stories.. I hope you can bear with me some more.. Thank you for reading and supporting the story.. And I promise to do my best to speed things up with the updates.. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

This story delves on the Electra/Oedipus Complex.. For reference please check Google.. If incest and such psychological mentality offends you then please **DO NOT READ PASS THIS POINT LIKE YOU DID THE FIRST**..

Naomi quietly walked out of Dr. Possible's office with a smile in her lips. It was very rare that she had time with her children so a visit like this was a pleasant sight. Luckily for both of them there wasn't much work to do today so Ann would have a lot of time to spend with her daughter.

She thought about it as she walked closer to her desk because if she remembered correctly, Ann told her that she would be working at home with her reports as there wasn't any immediate case on their schedule. That was why she was surprised to see the good Doctor walking into her office this morning.

"I guess she might just be dedicated with her work." Naomi told herself before she buried her head in the piled up paper work in front of her. There wasn't any immediate work for Dr. Possible but she had a lot of paper work to finish. She was just about to start when she heard Dr. Possible call her through her intercom.

"Naomi." Dr. Possible's voice called to her.

"Yes, do you need something Doctor?" Naomi asked in a polite manner. She expected Dr. Possible to tell her to work on something for her but what Ann told her caught her by surprise.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Dr. Possible suggested to her. Naomi was caught by surprise because for all the time she had worked for the good Doctor, never had she seen her rest or relax while inside the hospital. It was true that they didn't have much work like they usually did but there was still work to be done.

She wanted to ask Ann about her suggestion but before she could speak, Ann had already spoken once more.

"I'm teaching Kimie here the ropes so she'll be my assistant for the day." Ann explained to her after a couple seconds of her not answering. Naomi thought about it and it was in fact a good bonding time for them plus she was sure that whatever work she has currently piled up can be picked up later on.

"Are you sure Doctor?" Naomi asked hesitantly.

"Yes, well be just fine."

Naomi gathered her things and arranged the paper work on her desk before gesturing to leave. It took her only a couple of seconds and when everything was already in order, she decided to call into the room to make sure that the Doctor has everything she needed.

"Doctor I'll be going now." Naomi announced through the speaker phone but Ann didn't answer back. There were a couple of seconds of silence and when she was about to call into the room once again, Kim's head suddenly popped out from behind the door.

"Hey Naomi," Kim greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hey Kim," Naomi replied.

"Sorry Mom's currently a little tied up with something that interested her that's why she wasn't answering your call." Kim explained. Naomi simply nodded in understanding and then picked up her bag.

"Well if you will need anything just call me and I'll come back, okay?" Naomi told Kim which the latter simply answered with a nod. Once Naomi finished making sure that everything was in order, she said goodbye once more and then headed out to the elevator.

Kim just watched her until the petite nurse was out-of-sight. Once she was, Kim came back into the room and then locked the door behind her. It took a couple of minutes to get rid of her mom's assistant but it was definitely worth it as now they have the whole day to themselves.

"Where were we?" Kim asked Ann teasingly as she walked over to her mom's desk. Nothing but a muffled moan was heard in reply to what she had asked. For Kim had Ann tied to her seat with a handkerchief gagging her mouth.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Kim asked Ann as a playful smile spread across her face.

Ann tried her best to struggle free but the bondages that were holding her down were so tight that it completely secured her in her spot. A lot of things were running in her mind now but no coherent thoughts were formed. All she knew was she was both scarred and turned on by what was happening. Scarred because she never thought Kim would go this far and turned on because of what Kim put in the chocolate.

She was cut-off from what she was thinking when she felt two hands touch her sides. Looking at Kim, she saw the younger redhead kneeling down in front of her while holding both of her sides. She wanted to stop Kim from what she was about to do but Kim had already started to unbutton her blouse.

Slowly Kim slid both her hands inside the blouse as she gently massaged Ann's soft breasts. This caused Ann to moan through her gag telling Kim that she wanted it as well. Kim continued what she was doing until she saw Ann's eyes close. That was the sign she was waiting for before she moved to her next step.

Slowly pulling back, Kim untied one of the bondages that secured Ann's hand. She knew that there was a chance that Ann would take this opportunity to free herself completely so Kim quickly moved and started to rub her sex through her panties. Whatever Ann had planned to get herself free went out the window as soon as she felt the contact. She was enjoying Kim's touches so much that she didn't want to think of anything else.

Kim used this to build up her momentum. While she continued to play her fingers on Ann's sex, Kim placed multiple kisses on Ann's neck while using her free hand to massage her breast. With this assault it only took a couple of seconds until Ann was in a complete bliss.

The ecstasy she was feeling was too overwhelming that instead of using her free hand to untie herself or push Kim away, she instead only pulled her daughter closer. She didn't want Kim to suddenly move away and leave her as the thought of her losing this "thing" that they have was something she couldn't fathom.

It lasted for a couple more minutes until she felt something in her build up. In between moans and breaths she tried to tell Kim that she was close but the younger redhead seemed to be lost with what she was doing.

Once she felt that she was near her limit, Ann used her free hand to hold on to Kim. She tried to pull Kim closer to her with each thrust of the younger redhead's fingers while her body slowly started to arch up. As soon as Kim felt that Ann was about to release her sweet nectar, she stopped. She slowly stood up and then removed the handkerchief from Ann's mouth.

"Wha..." Ann wanted to ask Kim why she stopped but she couldn't muster up the courage to ask. She kept on telling Kim that it was wrong and they shouldn't be doing this but now that Kim had stopped, she was looking for the younger redhead to continue what she was doing.

Kim kept silent while she continued to remove her mom's bondage. Once the last one was removed, she turned and gestured to leave. Ann felt that there were a lot of things she didn't understand from what had happened but she wasn't going to let everything end like this without closure.

Slowly she reached for Kim and gently tugged her daughter into a warm embrace. As soon as they were in each other's arm, Ann whispered the question she wasn't able to ask out loud.

"Why are you leaving?" Ann whispered. There was a couple of seconds of hesitation on Kim's part but after a while she finally answered Ann's question. She lifted her head so that their eyes met and once she was sure she had Ann's full attention, she admitted to Ann something that shook the older woman to her core.

"You're a hypocrite." Kim told Ann with teary eyes as she pushed the older redhead away. To say that Ann was shocked by her reaction would be an understatement. Ann wanted to reach for her daughter and try to comfort her but Kim brushed off every attempt that she did.

"Kim." Ann called out to her as she tried to pull the younger redhead once again into an embrace.

"You know what? I didn't put anything in the chocolate." Kim admitted to Ann. "I just told you that so that I could show you what you really want. Who you really are and what you really see me as."

Both shock and horror appeared on Ann's face as the realization that everything she did was of her own doing. Kim admitted that she didn't do anything that could have affected her judgement and yet everything that she had told her daughter that was wrong happened. She wanted it so badly that she took advantage of her daughter with the excuse in mind that she was drugged.

"I'm sorry Kimmie." Ann muttered as she pulled Kim closer to her. The younger redhead didn't resist this time but instead she allowed herself to be locked inside Ann's warm embrace. Gently and lovingly, Ann tightened her embrace while burying her face on Kim's shoulder.

"Let me make up for everything." Ann whispered before gently lifting her head and capturing Kim's lips with hers.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hope you liked that chapter guys.. I know, not what you expected from the previous chapter right?. ^^ This is just a slight build up for what I have in mind for the next chapter.. I hope you continue to support the story and thanks again for reading!

**BTW** I'm finishing up all the current in progress story this march so that I can focus more on the stories that I write.. I think that the stories I write now are a bit short because I'm writing a couple of them at the same time so I plan to organize things.. Probably cut down to 1 or 2 stories at a time.. Also I'm currently running a poll on my profile to see what pairing you guys are interested to see me write about.. So if you would like to see a specific pair written please vote on the poll.. **PS:** if it's not on the list PM me what you have in mind.. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

This story delves on the Electra/Oedipus Complex.. For reference please check Google.. If incest and such psychological mentality offends you then please **DO NOT READ PASS THIS POINT LIKE YOU DID THE FIRST**..

It had already been a couple of days since the incident at the hospital and things were now slowly falling into place. Everything that Kim had wished for from the start was now slowly coming true. Ann was no longer denying the truth and is openly showing her feelings when she and Kim are alone but they still kept everything hushed up.

Ann woke up feeling the warmth of a body beside hers. Usually this would be her beloved husband but today it was different, today it was Kim's body lying beside hers. The younger redhead slept soundly as she rested her head on Ann's arm.

"Good Morning Bubble butt," Ann whispered to Kim's ear before pinching the younger redhead's butt.

Kim gave off a moan in complaint but didn't bother to move from her spot. She simply snuggled closer to and then buried her face in Ann's bosom. It was such a cute sight that Ann could only shake her head at Kim's antic before pinching the younger redhead's butt once more.

"Mom," Kim muttered groggily as she slowly raised her head to face Ann.

"So it's mom now." Ann replied as she looked at Kim with a playful smile.

The younger redhead simply smiled back and kissed Ann before burying her face once more between Ann's rich mount.

"Wake up. You need to go to school." Ann reminded Kim as she gently brushed the younger redhead's hair with her hand. The younger redhead didn't say anything but Ann could tell she was already awake because of the way she was breathing on Ann's skin.

Instead of getting up Kim wrapped her arms around Ann's body and hugged her tightly. This was the last straw, even though Ann admitted that she had feelings for the younger redhead, it doesn't mean that she can just do what she wanted.

"Kimberly Ann..." Ann was about to start off with one of her speeches when Kim silenced her by sealing her lips with hers. The older redhead was so surprised that she wasn't able to do or say anything against the attack.

After a couple of seconds, once they were both in need of air, Kim finally released her lips and moved back just enough for them to have some space between them. Ann was still feeling the numbness of her lips as she panted for breath.

Looking at the young redhead beside her, Ann could see the smug look she had. Ann knew that Kim knew that they still had their boundaries but the younger redhead was having fun reminding her that she could always push it further.

"I'm getting up." Kim told her as soon as she saw Ann's face starting to get serious. Giving another soft peck on the lips, she stood up and slowly moved towards the mirror drawer. Halfway through her walk towards it, Kim turned around and saw Ann staring at her naked form.

She playfully twirled around and then posed in front of Ann earning a playful whistle from her. The older redhead laughed at her antic and then stood up as well from bed. She fixed their bed while Kim ran to her room to get some clothes.

After a couple of minutes, Kim was running down the stairs while Ann waited for her in the kitchen. Just like the past few days, Ann had already finished preparing breakfast before Kim walked inside the kitchen. The older redhead sat in her usual spot reading the morning paper while Kim scooted beside her to eat her meal.

"Delicious." Kim complimented Ann's cooking after she finished her meal earning her a raised eyebrow from the older redhead.

"You've been eating that since you were small and you only realized that now?" Ann asked her in a teasing tone. Kim gently nudged her side before she leaned her head on Ann's shoulder.

"It was great before but now it's totally awesome." Kim answered back with a grin before she closed the gap between them. Kim wanted to hug Ann and kiss her but the older redhead was alert enough to slide back when she made her advance.

"No more of that Kimberly Ann Possible." Ann told her with a stern tone. "I've already allowed you a couple of days of absence but no more." Ann added with finality in her voice.

Kim's shoulder slumped as she heard the news. This means that she was going to spend less time with Ann and she was going to go back to her normal routine. It was probably for the better since the both of them hadn't really gotten any work done since that incident inside Ann's office.

"_I guess it is time for me to get back in the cycle._" Kim thought to herself as she thought about all the school work that must have piled up from her days of absence.

"Okay, so here's the lunch I made for you." Ann said to Kim, snapping the redhead from her pondering.

Ann was holding a brown paper bag and was waving it in front of her face. Happiness filled Kim's being as she excitedly grabbed the paper bag from Ann's hands. The older redhead simply laughed at her and then turned to bring the dirty dishes to the sink.

"Thank you... Thank you... Thank you..." Kim repeatedly exclaimed as she hopped her way towards Ann.

"Make sure you finish all of that." Ann told her before turning her attention back to the dishes in the sink.

"Yes mom." Kim replied as she wrapped her arms around Ann's waist and then buried her face on Ann's hair and nape. This caused Ann to shudder as she felt the sensation from their contact run through her entire body.

Her mind was telling her to scold Kim and send her on her way but her body was asking her to let Kim have her way even for just a couple more minutes. They stayed that way for a couple more minutes, probably an hour or it could have been just a couple of seconds but to both of them it felt like an eternity.

They had no plans to move from their current spot or even change their position but a sound from the front door snapped them out of their trance.

"Honey, were home!" A familiar voice called out from the front door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay so now James and the twins are home.. How do you think things will go now?. :) Thanks for your continued support of the story guys and sorry if it's taking a while for my updates.. Wrapping things up with the other in-progress works so that I can give you longer and cleaner stories next time.. Please read and review.. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

This story delves on the Electra/Oedipus Complex.. For reference please check Google.. If incest and such psychological mentality offends you then please **DO NOT READ PASS THIS POINT LIKE YOU DID THE FIRST**..

Kim and Ann were stunned when they heard the familiar voices calling out to them from the front door. The two looked at each other with shock written all over their faces before they quickly separated and then moved away from each other as the voice came closer to where they were.

"Hi honey." James greeted Ann as he gently pulled her close to kiss her. Ann was surprised at what he did but she didn't show it and instead answered his kiss.

The kiss lasted for a full minute and would have lasted longer if not for an audible cough from behind them. The two separated and then looked at the source of the sound. They were both surprised to see the twins looking at them smiling while Kim had her arms crossed over her chest.

James was unaware that Kim was both angry and envious of what had just happened between him and Ann. He just thought that his daughter simply missed him and that she got their attention because he didn't greet her when they came into the kitchen.

"Aw, of course I miss you too Kimmie cub." James said to Kim as he pulled her into a hug. Kim didn't want to hug back but the look that Ann gave her forced Kim to do what her father had expected.

"I miss you too dad." Kim answered back as she faked a cheerful tone.

Luckily for her no one else beside Ann noticed that she didn't mean what she had just said. As soon as they separated, a smile was already on her face and she was all peachy.

"We miss you too" "Sis" The twin said from beside her as they offered to hug her as well.

"Oh no, you don't." James told them as he moved in between Kim and the twins. The two looked at him sheepishly while Kim and Ann looked at them questioningly.

"Let's just say an experiment made them able to shock anyone they come in contact with." James explained to them as he shooed the twins back into the living room.

"I don't even want to ask." Kim told him as she picked up her bag and then moved over to where Ann was to give her a quick peck on the cheek. As soon as she had, Kim then started to walk out of the kitchen but James stopped her by calling from behind her.

"Aw, Don't I get a kiss?" James asked as he smiled at her expecting the same gesture Ann received.

Kim huffed and then reluctantly walked over to where James was and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. James smiled at her and then messed her hair playfully before gesturing her to go on.

"Go on, you're going to be late." James told Kim.

"Bye mom... bye dad." Kim bid them farewell before disappearing into the corridor that led to the front door.

"I guess she didn't miss me as much as I missed her." James told Ann as he turned to look at her. Ann simply shrugged her shoulders and then continued on with washing the dishes in the sink.

"It might just be because she's not feeling well." Ann lied. She didn't dare to face him as she said that because she knew James would immediately know she was lying. There was a couple of seconds of silence after the time she spoke when James finally voiced out his thoughts.

"Is everything okay with Kimmie cub?" James asked, concerned with his daughter's well being.

"She's fine. She just didn't feel too good these past few days so I had her take a couple of days off." Ann explained to him. She knew that she had to make sure that James doesn't find out about what had been going on between her and Kim but each lie she said ate a piece of her heart.

"Well that's not a problem as long as she feels better now." James whispered to Ann's ear as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. This caught Ann by surprise making her drop the plate she was whipping dry.

The sound of the plate breaking echoed throughout the kitchen, surprising both Ann and James. This surprised James more as he knew that Ann was always on top of everything she did. Concern registered on his face as he looked at her but Ann didn't even turn to look at him.

"Are you feeling okay?" James asked her as he tried to check if she was feverish or if any part of her body ached.

"I'm fine." Ann said dismissively as she brushed his hands off her.

James was surprised at what she did but simply shrugged the thought later on and then blamed it on her ill feeling. Ann broke out from his embrace and then walked a couple of steps away from him. Still not facing James, Ann apologized and then told him that she wasn't feeling good.

James was confused at the sudden development but couldn't say anything as Ann had already walked out of the kitchen, leaving him alone with no one and nothing but his thoughts.

Ann walked up to their room while tears started to roll down her cheeks. True, she knew that this day would come but she didn't know that it would be this hard. She loves Kim but she also loves her husband and lying to his face, hiding her relationship with Kim was something that her heart couldn't take.

Slowly she opened the door to their room, the room which she just earlier today shared with the young redhead.

"I'm sorry." Ann muttered with a shaky voice as the dam of emotion she was keeping at bay bursted out. Unable to control it any further, tears rolled down her cheeks without reserve and all she could do was collapse on the bed and cry herself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you like this chapter.. ^^ We're now reaching the climax of the drama and I can say that things are going to go "Boom!".. I know I keep saying this but thank you for your support of the story guys.. Please read and review.. ^^

**BTW **I'll be away until next Monday (April 1, 2013) so to those who are following my other stories.. I apologize.. Updates will resume probably next Tuesday or late Monday.. ^^ Unless, a chapter being BETA'd comes in today.. ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

This story delves on the Electra/Oedipus Complex.. For reference please check Google.. If incest and such psychological mentality offends you then please **DO NOT READ PASS THIS POINT LIKE YOU DID THE FIRST**..

The sun was already setting when Anne woke up from her sleep. She was still feeling weak due to her crying herself to sleep but she knew she had to get out of bed. Slowly she stood up from the bed and tiredly dragged herself as she exited their room.

She doesn't know what to say or do in front of James but she knew she had to act normal or else everything might blow up in her face. There was a lot to secrets to be kept and a lot of emotions to be bottled up, that she felt she was walking on thin ice.

Ann went down the stairs as she continued to head for the living room. She had almost reached the bottom of the stairs when she noticed that the house was awfully quiet. Considering that the twins are already home, this quietness was awfully weird.

"James? Jim? Tim?" Ann called out as she checked room after room.

She had just entered the kitchen when she saw that the table was prepared with a romantic setup for two. Romantic music started to play as soon as she set foot inside the kitchen and the lights automatically changed.

The ambiance inside the kitchen made a complete 360 as the music and the lights gave off a very warm and romantic feel.

"_Who prepared this?_" Ann mentally asked herself as she moved beside the table and looked at the setup.

She was so absorbed with what she was seeing that she failed to notice someone walking behind her. It was already too late when she did as the figure had already wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you." James whispered to her ear.

This surprised Ann but she didn't show it. All she did was act normal and respond by leaning on him. James' hug only tightened due to her reaction and this made him place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"What's the special occasion?" Ann asked as she slowly turned around to face him.

James simply shrugged his shoulder and then smiled at her. A couple of seconds passed as they stared into each other's eyes while the romantic music played in the background. Ann watched as her husband guided her to her seat. All the while an unfamiliar gleam in lingered in his eyes.

"Nothing, I just thought that we haven't done this in a long while." James told her as he sat down opposite her.

The two started with their dinner and it was more pleasant than what Ann had expected. There wasn't any of the awkwardness she was expecting and instead she found herself enjoying his company. It was just like when they were still dating. Everything fell into place and everything seemed right.

They were almost done with dinner when someone called out from the door.

"Mom!" Kim called out as she made her way towards the kitchen with another person. It only took them a couple of seconds until they were walking into the kitchen.

"Kimmie-cub," James greeted Kim as he stood up from his chair to hug Kim and welcome her guest.

"Kim..." Ann muttered as she tried to think of something to say, to explain the scene that her daughter/lover had just seen.

"You know Bonnie." Kim introduced the person beside her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Mr. and Mrs. Possible." Bonnie greeted them as she acted nice.

"We have a project to do so well be up in my room." Kim told them before pulling Bonnie away from the kitchen.

Neither Ann nor James had any say in the matter as the two quickly disappeared before they could say anything. James shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Ann and then simply went to sit back at the table to join Ann in finishing their dinner.

Upstairs, Kim was all wound up because of what she saw. However she tried her best not to show it as Bonnie was right there with her inside her room. She continued to pace back and forth as she tried to shake the thought away but what she was doing was starting to piss Bonnie off.

"Stop that Possible!" Bonnie shouted, making Kim stop dead on her tracks.

"What's your problem Bonnie?" Kim replied as she gave the brunette an 'I-dare-you-to-piss-me-off' look.

"Can you stop that? It's starting to make me dizzy." Bonnie told her as she stood up to face Kim. She grabbed her with both hands and then forced her to seat down on her bed.

"Stop that!" Kim exclaimed irritation as she brushed Bonnie's hands off her.

"What's got your panty in a twist?" Bonnie asked her.

The brunette stood in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest while she waited for an answer from the redhead. Kim didn't answer her so walked back to her bag to get her things from it.

"You know what? I don't care. Just get your head straight so that we can finish this." Bonnie told her as she sat down on the floor and opened her books.

Kim mentally scolded herself for the way she was acting in front of Bonnie. Of all the people, why did it have to be Bonnie that was here when she was totally pissed.

"_Relax Kim, just breathe._" Kim mentally told herself as she tried to calm down.

She was about to move from her spot to sit down on the floor when a loud rumble was heard from the outside. This made the two women look outside in unison. Outside they saw the sky split due to a flash of lightning followed by another loud rumble from above.

"Oh great," Bonnie muttered.

"It looks like it's going to rain hard." Kim said as she watched the dark clouds roll by outside.

As soon as she said it, another loud rumble was heard followed by a heavy down pour. Bonnie could only shake her head as she watched the rain grow stronger.

"I guess I'm stuck with you here." Kim told her as she sat down on the floor to help Bonnie.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you liked this chapter guys.. A little slow on the build but I'm we're getting there.. Please read and review.. I'd really like to hear your opinion as I'm starting to work on the next two books for this series..

**BTW **Fannie season is now on going.. To anyone who is active in the forums or a fan of some of the writers here in the Kimmunity.. Please spare a couple of minutes to view the nomination thread in Zaratan's forum.. I'm sure that the writers in the Kimmunity would greatly appreciate your votes and nominations.. (Winning fuels anyone who wins and it makes them work better and write more..)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

This story delves on the Electra/Oedipus Complex.. For reference please check Google.. If incest and such psychological mentality offends you then please **DO NOT READ PASS THIS POINT LIKE YOU DID THE FIRST**..

The rain continued to pour harder as the night moved on. The four occupants of the Possible's residence restlessly paced as they tried to get news of what was happening. It had already been a couple of hours since the down pour started and it was still due to stop.

"I can't get stuck here." Bonnie said in irritation as she took a peek outside the window once more.

"It's still raining hard outside, Bonnie. You and I don't have a choice in this matter." Kim said to Bonnie as she took a seat in the living room couch.

"Kim is right, it's raining hard outside. Just stay the night, you can take Kim's room and she can just sleep in the twin's." Ann offered making both Kim and Bonnie take a look at her in unison.

"No!" Kim exclaimed as she suddenly jumped up and faced Ann.

"Bonnie can't be left in my room unsupervised. Who knows what kind of things she could do?" Kim said as she tried to make a point.

Bonnie wanted to say something in her defence but James took charge and got in between the three women. It was a difficult thing to do but the man of the house needs to take charge and this was definitely one of those situations where he needed to.

"Honey, why don't we just let Kim and Bonnie sort it out?" James told Ann as he wrapped one arm around her.

"But..." Ann's sentence trailed off as James guided her out of the living room.

"I am not sleeping in the same bed as you." Bonnie said as she looked at Kim sternly.

"As if I want to sleep in the same bed as you," Kim replied with venom.

The two looked at each other for a few awkward seconds before one of them finally spoke up to finalize their agreement with their sleeping arrangement.

"I'm not leaving the room." Kim told Bonnie with conviction.

"Fine, but I'm not sharing the bed." Bonnie answered.

"Are you happy?" Kim asked.

"No, are you?" Bonnie asked back.

"No." Kim replied.

"Good." The two said in unison as they came into an agreement with what they'll be doing with their sleeping arrangements. Since they have already settled on that topic, they once again headed for Kim's room and then prepared to crash for the night.

After changing into some clothes Kim lent her, Bonnie quickly jumped into Kim's bed and then made herself comfortable.

"Give me some of those pillows." Kim said to Bonnie as she tried to grab some that were underneath Bonnie's head.

"Gah! Fine... Here... and here's your stupid stuff toy as well." Bonnie replied before throwing Pandaroo towards Kim. Kim quickly moved to catch her beloved stuff toy and sure enough she caught him without a hitch.

"You're lucky nothing happened to Pandaroo." Kim said as she patted and checked Pandaroo.

Bonnie simply raised her eyebrow at Kim before turning her back on the redhead. Kim didn't bother to say anything else but instead fixed her blanket and pillows as she made herself comfortable on the floor. They had both already gotten comfortable when Bonnie spoke once more.

"You're clothes are a little tight in the midsection." Bonnie commented as she tried to loosen the midsection of the shirt she was wearing.

"Go to sleep Bustzilla." Kim replied before covering her head with a pillow to block of Bonnie's voice.

Meanwhile inside James and Ann's room, the couple continued the talk that got interrupted during dinner. They both had already changed into their pyjamas and have made themselves comfortable in their bed.

"I love you." James said while holding Ann's hand.

"I know you do." Ann replied.

She had already heard it a couple of times since they've seen each other this morning but no matter how many times he said it, it didn't have the same effect on her like it used to. Ann tried to question herself whether it's because she was now feeling something for Kim or if it was something else.

"I want to tell you something." James said after a couple of seconds.

Ann could see how nervous he was and how his eyes couldn't look into hers. It was very rare that he was this nervous around her and the last time he was, it was the time that he had proposed to her. She was confused at the way he was acting and it wasn't helping her with summoning up her courage to tell him about her and Kim.

"I want to tell you something as well but you first." Ann replied.

"You too? Oh... okay..." James said as he panicked in trying to gather his thoughts.

It was all so nerve wrecking and totally disorienting. He thought that he could gather the courage to tell her during the science camp but he was completely wrong. The dinner earlier and all the sweet nothings in between didn't help with what he was trying to do now.

"You know I love you right?" James asked, seeking assurance before he dropped the big news on her.

"You've already said that James. What do you really want to say?" Ann asked as she looked into his eyes.

James didn't reply but instead hugged her tight and started to cry. Tears rolled down his cheek and onto Ann's shoulder as the emotion suddenly bursted out. To say Ann was confused was a total understatement with what she was feeling.

"I cheated on you." James admitted while still holding onto Ann.

"What?" Ann asked, unsure if she heard him correctly or if she was just in denial.

"I'm sorry... I cheated on you with another woman when I was back with the twins in summer camp." James explained in between sobs.

Ann pushed him apart from her as she tried to look at him. James was a complete mess and he was obviously crushed with what he had done. She wasn't sure of what had happened back at camp but she knew how he felt for she was feeling the same guilt as him.

"I'm sorry." James muttered before leaning in to kiss her.

She couldn't tell him now, not now that he was mentally weak. It's true that what he did was wrong but she did the same to him. The only difference between them was that he cheated with another person were as she did it with their own daughter.

"_You're just a coward._" A voice inside her head said.

Ann could only let herself be taken by James as he tried to show her how much he still loves her. Words and actions of passion were all given to Ann by James and with each he tried to show her how sorry he was. He whispered apology after apology until Ann answered back each kiss and each touch, neither of them knowing if Ann responded because she had forgiven him or if she simply responded due to her instinct.

Back in Kim's room, she was awakened by Bonnie's snoring once more. It was the same as when they were back in cheer camp only this time she didn't have the privilege of a bed. After a couple of gruelling seconds of listening to her snore, Kim suddenly stood up as something started to pull her towards her closet.

Looking back at the brunette and seeing that she was still soundly asleep, Kim started to move the boxes out of her way. One-by-one she placed them on the floor, carefully and without a sound. As soon as she got all of the boxes out of the way, she turned around to check if Bonnie was awakened by what she had done. Fortunately, Bonnie was still soundly asleep.

Slowly she peeked into the familiar hole on the wall once more. She didn't know what to expect but what she saw completely surprised her. Even though the room on the other side was completely dark, she could still tell what was happening due the silhouette of their body being shown by the light of the moon from the window.

An audible gasp escaped her lips as she saw Ann straddling James, her hips gyrating in time with his. Kim couldn't bear to see the woman she love in bed with another and the sight of her glistening in sweat as she made love with James was something her heart couldn't take.

"How could you?" Kim asked herself in a whisper.

She wanted to turn away and escape under her blanket but something was pulling her closer, telling her to keep on watching what was happening on the other side. Unknown to her, while her mind continued on this mental struggle, her hands were slowly moving, sliding over her skin until they were cupping both of her mounts.

"That should be me." Kim whispered as she saw James' hands wandering all over Ann's nakedness.

Kim's hand slowly started to wander down inside her pants when she saw Ann's breathing starting to become heavy. She started to feel herself, pleasure herself in time with each of Ann's movements. It was a slow build up until she saw Ann moving faster on top of James.

She knew that look on Ann's face and it only meant that she was near her climax.

"Ann!" Kim exclaimed as she felt herself come at the same time as Ann did.

Kim felt her knees give out making her land on her bottom. Sweat and tears rolled down her cheek as the realization of what happened on the other side hit her. She couldn't think clearly of what to do so she did the only thing she could. Slowly she started to move towards the boxes she put down but was interrupted midway by someone calling attention.

"Little Miss perfect has a thing for her mother." Bonnie said while standing beside the bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Bonnie..." Kim said in surprise before moving closer to the brunette.

"Don't even touch me you sick pervert." Bonnie said as she brushed Kim's hand away.

"Please Bonnie don't tell anybody." Kim pleaded.

An evil smirk formed on Bonnie's lips as a thought occurred to her. For years she had been nothing but second to little miss perfect but here and now, a perfect opportunity presented itself.

"I won't but you are mine now Possible." Bonnie said as she looked at Kim with malice.

**THE END?**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you liked this chapter guys.. ^^There were a lot of things to swallow in this chapter but I hope I got things across smoothly.. Before anyone asks for my head on a platter.. Let me just say that I decided to end the story here after the climax so that we can delve more on the development of things better.. Now, if you are past the initial shock or disappointment.. Do you guys want to follow the story which tackles into James betrayal with Ann or do you want to follow the development with Kim and Bonnie first?

2nd story A: James & Ann plus the other woman..

2nd story B: Kim, Bonnie and Ann..

Just because there are three characters doesn't mean it's a threesome.. (Just saying..)

I already have a rough draft for both stories as they would both be in the series.. I'm only asking so that I can post the 2nd story base on which of the two you want to read first.. Again hope you liked this chapter.. Please read and Review.. (Really please do.. ^^)

**BTW **We only have a couple of days till the end of the nominating period for the Fannies.. For those who haven't checked out what it's about.. Please spare a couple minutes to check out Zaratan's forum where you can see a thread which talks about the Fannies.. Nominate you favourite story & author for 2012.. And help them win.. ^^


End file.
